Cinderella?
by Sekki oji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a mature young lady of the age 16. She lives with her stepmother Angelina Madame Red and her two stepsisters Grell and Angela. She has to help them get ready for when the prince comes to meet them before the ball tomorrow night and guess who has to wear a dress too. Modern time A.K.A. 2012. I made Ciel and Grell girls for this story...Don't question my logic.
1. The Prince Is Coming

**What's up everyone. So I was a little bored, was in a childish mood, so I watched Cinderella and this was born. I hope you will enjoy this like my other stories. Oh this is my version of Cinderella and I'm sorry if I make the stepmother a little nicer than in the Disney version, so don't send me a flame because of that. I made Ciel a girl, Grell is a girl and his stepsister, Lizzy is the fairy god mother, Angelina(Madam Red's real name) is the stepmother, Angela is Ciel's other stepsister, and like always Sebastian is the prince. X3 Modern time = 2012  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, though, I wish I did.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

"What are you guys fighting about now," I sighed as my two stepsisters began to fight again.

"This doesn't concern you, you little brat," Grell said as she continued to fight with Angela.

"Then why have you come into my room," I yelled as they both stopped and looked at me.

"I need you to help me get ready for when the prince comes tonight," They both said in unison.

"Why do you need me? Do it yourselves, can't be that hard to get in a dress," Well I shouldn't be talking the only dress I own is my mother's and it's safe in my closet where it can't be ruined.

"Because it's the prince we're talking about here!" Angela said crossing her arms.

"And he wants a bride so he's coming to every house to meet all the single maidens and invite them to his ball tomorrow night," Grell said as she started to daydream.

"That's why you need to help them get ready, Ciel," Angelina came strolling into my room.

"Why? He's just a prince, it's not like the world will end if you don't look good. It is 2012 after all," I sat on my bed as I heard Grell and Angela gasp at me.

"Just a prince?" They yelled in unison.

"Yes he's a prince, but this is a chance to become a princess and every girl dreams of being one," Angelina said as Grell and Angela nodded.

"Except me,"

"What!?" Grell gasped.

"I don't dream of becoming a princess, having people do what you tell them to do, not being able to do things you want to do. It's just not me. What I think matters is that it doesn't matter how big or small the crown is, how rich or poor they are, or how they look or act, it's what's on the inside that matters," I crossed my arms over my chest as they just stood there looking at me.

"But you still have to help them get ready," Angelina said.

"Huh? But why?" I looked up at her.

"Don't argue with me, just do it," Angelina said before leaving my room.

"Fine...Grell what do you need help with?" I sighed.

"Picking out a dress, shoes, my make-up, and my hair," Grell said.

"And you Angela?" I looked at her.

"Picking out a dress, shoes, and my make-up."

"OK I'll start with you first. Take me to your room," I got up from the bed in defeat and followed Angela to her room with Grell following us too.

When we got there, I went over to her closet, opened it, looked through her dresses, took a white floor length dress that had light blue butterflies on it out, and gave it to her, and of course she liked it. I went back to her closet and took a pair of white high heels out and gave it to her. I then went over to her table that had a mirror on it and got her make-up kit out of it. I chose light blue for her eyeshadow and a pale pink lipstick so it wouldn't make her lips pop out.

After I was down helping her into her dress, I followed Grell to her room. When we got to her room, she had dresses laying on her bed from when she tried to pick a dress out herself. I just walked passed them and got a ankle length red frilly dress out with some red pumps that matched the dress. For her make-up, I chose to go with pink eyeshadow that faded into red and a rose colored lip gloss. Then for her hair, I put it in a half-pony.

When I was done helping Grell get into her dress, I went back upstairs to my room for some peace and quiet. That is until stepmother came in and handed me a purple floor length dress that had ruffled open on the front of the skirt so it showed my left calf and it had a bow in front. She also gave knee high boots because I despise high-heels. (I drew the dress and know how it looks so if you want to know what it looks like just say so in a review)

"What are these for?" I asked like and idiot.

"Well you can't make a fool of yourself when the prince is here. I would like to leave a good first impression when he comes," She smiled at me as the prince arrived in his car. "Quick get dressed," she ran out of the room and shut the door. "Girls, he's here!" She yelled as I got dressed.

The dress looked much better when it put it on with the boots. I decided to take my hair out of the two pony tails so my hair was down. I chose light blue that faded to a light purple for the eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. I was brushing my hair when I heard Angelina say "Welcome your grace." I just rolled my eyes then I heard his voice.

"It's an honor to be here, my lady." His voice was soft and gentle but I won't let it get to me.

"Here let me take you to your seat while we wait for Ciel to come out of her room," I heard Angelina say as I put down my brush and looked in the mirror.

"Should I put my bangs back?" I said to myself as I grabbed a bobby pin and put my bangs to the side. I looked at myself and thought 'why am I letting myself turn into a girly girl when I'm a tomboy?' Then I remembered what stepmother said. _'I would like to leave a good first impression when he comes.' _"Guess I got no choice," And I walked out of my room, slowly.

**Well I hope you like it and I am sorry if I made the stepmother nicer than what was written in the story but I can't see Madame Red (Angelina) be that mean. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so please review if you like it and please keep the flames to a small number please.**


	2. The Kiss And The Slap

**Hey what's up everybody. So I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy this one too. I'm happy that at least one person would like to see the dress I drew for Ciel. I have decided that Angelina(Madame Red) is not an evil stepmother, but she can have her evil moments, and that the only ones that are evil to Ciel are Grell and Angela, wow just like in the anime and manga. Oh and a warning I might accidentally make Ciel act more like a girl in this chapter. So please don't yell at me because you have been warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

_Ciel's point of view._

I slowly walked down the hall to the huge staircase when Angelina yelled that they were going outside. So I continued to walk slowly until I heard the back door to the garden shut then I started to walk a normal pace. I stopped to admire the white roses that was on the table by the stairs. White roses are my favorite kind of flower. I continued towards the back door when a question popped in my head.

'Will he like me? Wait where did that come from, I don't care if he will like me or not. He's just a prince.' I opened the back door and walked out on the balcony that had stairs the went down to the garden where Angelina, Grell, Angela, and the prince were across the yard by the water fountain. I leaned on the balcony railing for a couple minutes before I walked down the stairs and headed to where everyone was. As soon as I was close enough to them Angelina got up from her seat.

"There you are Ciel. What took you so long?"

"Well I was getting dressed," I said as I stopped walking.

"Oh well. come over here and meet the prince," Angelina said sitting back down in her chair as the prince turned around so he could see me and I watched as his eyes grew wide with shock. So I decided to ignore it and I walked closer to him as he got up from his chair.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and it's an honor to meet you, your highness," I gave him a courtesy.

I waited for him to tell me to look up, but strangely it never came. What came instead was that he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him in the eyes. Then what happened next made surprised gasps come from my stepmother and stepsisters and surprised the heck out of me. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and what he gained from the when he pulled away, me giving him a slap across the face.

My face was red from embarrassment as I tried so hard to fight back tears. I mean wouldn't you cry if your first kiss was taken away from you by someone you just met and don't know their name? But apparently I failed holding them back because some tears rolled down my face as the prince put a hand to his cheek where I slapped him. I noticed my stepmother smiling and trying to hold back her laughter because I was the only one that the prince has met that has slapped him across the face.

"H-how dare you!" I yelled angrily and more tears rolled down my face as he stood there shocked and speechless."T-that was my first kiss and you take it away from me just like that! I just met you. Just because you are a prince doesn't mean you can take what ever you want when ever you want. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners 'cause obviously you have none. You don't deserve to call yourself a prince." I heard Angelina start laughing as Grell and Angela stood there with their mouths opened from shock. "Stepmother I'm going to my room now," I turned around and started to head towards the door when I overheard Angelina say his name, it was Sebastian.

"Now you've done it Sebastian. You made my little girl cry, you should be ashamed," Angelina had stopped laughing. "She's right you know. If you keep taking things whenever you want, you don't deserve to call yourself a prince," She said earning her a chuckle from Sebastian. "She's not like all the other girls. most girls would've love it if you kissed them, but as you just saw and felt, Ciel isn't that type of girl. Do you want to know what she said not five minutes before you arrived," She walked up to Sebastian.

"What," Sebastian smiled.

"I had said that every girl dreams of becoming a princess and her answer was 'I don't dream of becoming a princess, having people do what you tell them to do, not being able to do things you want to do. It's just not me. What I think matters is that it doesn't matter how big or small the crown is, how rich or poor they are, or how they look or act, it's what's on the inside that counts,' she got all dressed up because she wanted to leave a good impression."

Angelina had a smile smile on her face as his disappeared. "This is actually the first time I have ever seen her wear a dress, make-up, have her hair down out of those pony tails, and to have her bangs out of her face so we see both of her blue eyes at the same time, and I think this might be the last if you don't fix things, like tell her you're sorry and make sure you mean it because she can tell whether or not you mean it. I will take you up to her room so you can talk to her, alone," She started to walk towards to door with Sebastian following behind. "Oh and don't screw things up." Angelina giggled.

_"_I can't believe he did that to me!" I was standing on the balcony in my room staring off somewhere holding Kaji, my demonic pet ferret that can talk, in my arms (sorry I had to put the demonic ferret in there.).

_"__W__ell he's cute enough to get away with it," _I shook my head.

"Just shut up. You're not helping the problem, I mean he took my first kiss from me and I didn't even know his name when he kissed me."

_"So what you're saying is that if you did know his name then you would of let him kiss you?" _

"No that's not the point here. He thinks he can get away with anything he does. He might think I'm like most girls but I'm not, I didn't even want to meet him but I wouldn't be leaving a good impression if I didn't show up. He didn't leave a good first impression with me," I said as I started to pet her.

_"Well from what I saw, you didn't either," _Kaji said as she started to laugh a bit. _"The way you slapped him across the face, it's gonna leave a mark."_

"Good, maybe that will teach him a lesson not to kiss me," I laughed. "But I just wish I could of known him better before he kissed me. I mean could it hurt that we could of sat down, had some coffee, and talk to get to know each other more because...I hate to admit this but...You were right about the first thing you said."

_"Well if you get to know him better, now's your chance," _Kaji smiled

"What?" As soon as I asked that there was a knock on my bedroom door.

**So how is it? I really had to put the demonic ferret in there because...well...how many times have you heard, seen, or read that had a demonic ferret in it? And I'm not counting the ones in Inuyasha because those are actually weasels not ferrets.**


	3. What Type Of Ball

**What's up? I hope you liked the last chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

_Ciel's point of view.  
_

"Who is it?" I turned around to see who it was. When the door opened, Sebastian walked into my room and shut the door behind him. "Oh it's you,"I turned back around and looked outside.

_"Well? What are you standing there for talk to him," _Kaji whispered to me.

"Why should I? He came into my room for something. Why do I have to start a conversation?" I whispered back to her as I heard footsteps come closer to me and then suddenly stop.

_"Uh...Ciel you might want to turn around. Look what he's doing," _Kaji said pointing behind me and I turned around to see the prince on one knee, one hand clenched and was pointing straight on the ground. He had the other hand on his knee that was up, with his elbow pointing up, and he had his head down so he could stare at the ground and what he did next surprised me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that when we first met, but I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful when you walked up to me, with the sun at a perfect angle, you looked gorgeous," I started to blush as he continued. "But that doesn't excuse my actions. You were right, I don't deserve to call myself a prince," I walked up to him and started to kneel in front of him.

_"Ciel tell him this. What are you saying, you deserve that name 'Prince' any other man wouldn't have apologized to something like that. That shows you have a heart," _Kaji whispered in my ear.

"Fine just this once," I whispered back to her as I took a deep breath. "What are you saying, you deserve to be called a prince any other man wouldn't have apologized to something like that. That shows you actually have a heart," I said as he continued to look at the ground. "Hey is the floor really that interesting to you or are you going to look up at me and we go back to where the others are. I mean I don't think the floor is that exciting to look at, ya know," I heard him chuckle at that and he looked up at me.

"You are really different than any of the other girls I've met in the past," Sebastian smirked as I got up to my feet, held out my hand to him, and pulled him to his feet. "Would you do me a favor, tomorrow night I'm hosting a ball and I would like you to be my guest of honor. Can you do that for me?" He kissed my hand.

_"Ciel you should go, I only wish I could come too," _Kaji said nuzzling my neck behind my hair so Sebastian didn't see her.

"I will on these conditions. Kaji is aloud to come with me, she won't be in any danger while we're there, and she is aloud to be on my shoulder whenever she wants to," I said as Sebastian looked at me weird.

"Kaji?" He asked confusedly as I moved my hair to reveal a red and black ferret on my shoulder.

_"It's an honor to meet you your highness. I am Kaji Shikyo," _Kaji bowed her head at him.

"Of course she can come with you. Anything that's a demon, a nice demon, is aloud at my ball," Sebastian smirked.

"Does that mean you yourself are a demon," I asked as I started to pet Kaji's head.

"Why would you guess that."

"Because not that many people know that demons exist, so that must mean you're a demon correct?" I looked at Kaji who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Correct," His smirk reappeared. "And you're not afraid of me?"

"Hello? I have a demonic ferret here. That was a stupid question to ask. Anyway let's go back to where stepmother is, they're probably waiting for us to come back." I started towards the door as Kaji jumped off my shoulder and made herself comfortable on my bed. "Be a good girl till I get back and that means no parties like last time, so no parties at all," I opened the door. "Oh and don't invite anyone in."

_"Alright Ciel," _Kaji yawned and then fell asleep as we left the room.

"So what kind of ball are you having?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean like is it a masquerade ball, costume ball, fancy, etc," I sighed

"It's a masquerade ball," Sebastian smirked as we got to the back door.

"So am I supposed to arrive early or something?" I opened the door.

"I would like you to arrive before 10:30pm. The party starts at 9:30pm tomorrow and ends at 12:30am," He said as we went down the steps to the fountain.

"Alright, I'll come up with something to wear," I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Well since you are a girl can't be that to pick out a dress out of a closet filled with them."

"Actually besides this dress, I only have one other dress, but I don't ever wear it for the risk of ruining it," I looked at the ground as we slowed our walking pace.

"Oh why is that," Sebastian asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"A demon like you would probably think this is stupid, but it used to be my mother's before she died and it's the only thing I have besides our family picture that I can remember her from. She was more than my mother, she was my best friend," I heard him chuckle again, so I elbowed him in the side. "Why do youthink that's funny? If you were human you'd act the same way. You don't have to worry about your family dying."

"No I just think it's cute how you do that," He laughed as I blushed.

"Well we're keeping them waiting," I sped up my walking pace as Sebastian followed close behind me and when we got there, I wasn't welcomed very nicely by Grell and Angela. "Hey stepmother do you have any fabric I can use?"

"Oh Ciel I didn't know you could sew, but yes I do feel free to use any and all of it, I have no need for them anymore," Angelina smiled at me.

"Thank you stepmother," I smiled.

**So whatcha think so far for the story? I'll tell you what dress she makes and put the drawing on the internet in the next chapter.**


	4. To The Ball!

**Sup everyone, how you doin'? Well just like I promised I will put the dress on the internet and tell you what she makes over night. She makes two different dresses one is for the masquerade ball and the other is just a ball gown. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

_Ciel's point of view._

Man am I tired, staying up all night to sew these it hard, but the hard work paid off as I look at the two dresses I made in only one night. One of them I'm going to wear to the masquerade ball(It's hard to tell people what it looks like) and the other is just a ball gown(this one too sorry). I yawned as I put on the ball gown cause I had to wear something and I was too tired to look through my closet for something to wear.

_"Good morning Ciel,"_ Kaji yawned as she got out of my bed and looked at the dresses I made_ "Did you stay up all night making these?"_

"Sure did, and not just these. I did this one for you Kaji," I took a small, like Barbie size but a little bit bigger, red and purple simple dress off the table I was sewing on. "I know it's not fancy and all but I thought a simple dress would bring out the color in your fur."

_"You know, I could really care less if it fancy or not, but this is the first ball I'll be going to," _Kaji started to cry as I held her in my arms.

"It's OK. How about you try on your dress?" I picked her up and put her in the dress, I even made a small mask for her. "So how does it look, Kaji?"

_"I love it, thank you so much,"_ Kaji cuddled up to me.

"Ciel!" I heard stepmother call me as I put Kaji down, I ran to the door, opened it, and went to stepmother.

"Yes stepmother?"

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night making this you could of asked for me to help," Angelina sighed as she sat down in the chair behind her. "Tonight is the masquerade ball and I need you to help me pick a dress, can you do that for me dear?"

"Sure give me a second," I went to her room, went to her closet, took a red ankle length dress out, it was simple which suited her well, I went back to Angelina and gave her the dress.

"Thank you Ciel, and might I say You look cute in that dress," I blush slightly because I'm not used to being called cute.

"Thank you. Should I wake up Grell and Angela?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I will wake them up. They've been talking to each other without fighting since Sebastian kissed you, I believe they are jealous, and that might be planning something that will stop you from going to this ball," Angelina sighed. "Be alert Ciel," She got up and hugged me. "I don't want my baby girl to get hurt."

"Don't worry stepmother nothing will stop me from going to that ball with you, plus I made a promise to a friend I'll be there."

_12 boring hours later. 9:55pm_

Oh my gosh was Angelina right, I've missed things falling, flying, rolling, and almost getting tripped down the stairs by a couple of inches, but now since it's time to get ready for the ball nothing has happened yet. I was changed into my costume and now was putting my hair up when Grell and Angela walked into my room with a pair of scissors in their hands. They came over to me cut my dress up and Grell cut my hair so it stopped in the middle of my neck and they left my room with smirks plastered on their faces. It was devastating to the point I started to cry over my hair being cut because I had my mother's hair when it was long.

"Don't cry child, I'll get you there on time and looking like a princess," A fairy godmother appeared out of now where and was trying to calm me down.

"That's not the problem here, nobody will recognize me with my hair this short," I stopped crying then realized something. I am Ciel Phantomhive, daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and I will not let this get to me. I had made a promise and dang it I'm going to keep that promise. I stood up and looked at my fairy godmother. "So what do you have in store for me."

And with that magic flew through the air in the room as my dress changed into a floor length dress that was short in front and the top had ruffles on it and a little jacket to top it off the dress, but she wasn't done yet. She gave me glass slippers, GLASS and that made me about four inches taller and what I got to drive there, my ferret. Who knew she could change into her true form and be as big as a frickin' horse I mean seriously she could have told me that.

"Thank you so much fairy godmother," I got on Kaji.

"Remember at midnight the spell will be broken," She said as Kaji started to fly, FLY!

"Yeah, yeah I know, just one more thing. What do I use for a mask, I am going to a masquerade ball after all."

"Here," And with a flick of her wand I had a beautiful white mask in my hands.

"Thank you," I said as we took off towards the castle and I put my mask on when we landed in front of the castle.

**Wow almost done with the story but I think you guys will love the final ending of the story.  
**


	5. The dance

**OK This might be the last chapter I don't know but what I do know is I might make sequel regardless of the ending to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, though I do own the ferret in this.**

_Ciel's point of view._

Argh why are there so many people here, I can't even find Sebastian in this crowd let alone Angelina. And to make things more interesting people were staring at me and they even move out of the way for me to walk. Do they think I'm a princess? I ignored them as I kept walking that's when I noticed that the path they made for me led straight for Sebastian. So I walked up to him and gave him a courtesy as Kaji bowed her head as she balanced herself so she wouldn't fall off my shoulder.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Your highness," I smiled at him as he bowed at me.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess," He kissed the top of my hand making me blush but thanks to this mask he didn't see it. "Would you care to dance."

"That would be delightful," Oh god I don't know how much longer I can keep this act of being a princess and I didn't ask to be treated like one either. He took me to the dance floor and as we started to dance, which I sucked at besides the waltz that we were doing right now, people created a huge circle around us and I could heard everything that Grell and Angela were saying.

"Who does she think she is?" Grell said as I thought, 'Your stepsister. Deal with it.'

"She'll pay for stealing my man! And is that a...ewww she has a rat on her shoulder. Gross," Angela said as I caught sight of Angelina and made eye contact. She knew it was me, Smiling, she winked at me making me smile.

"Does something amuse you my lady?"

"Oh it was what those girl said about my ferret, yet they probably have one at their house," I smirked. As the music ended, he took me outside on his frickin' huge balcony where we had a clear view of the clock tower as we sat down on the bench that was there.

"So Sebastian were you waiting for someone," I smiled as Kaji softly giggled.

"Yes actually I was waiting for my guest of honor to come but I guess she couldn't make it," He said sadly. "I was going to ask her to be my bride," He took out a ring box and opened it to a beautiful ring with a ruby in the middle and diamonds around it to make a circle.

"How sad that she couldn't be here to see that beautiful ring. She probably couldn't come because her ferret was sick or something," I smirked. I'm giving him all these hints and yet he still hasn't figured it out.

"In fact she was going to bring her pet ferret that looked exactly like yours...How'd you know she had a ferret?" Finally he catches on to something.

"I'm her closest friend, to the point we think of each other as sisters, we don't keep secrets between us," I looked up at him as he closed the ring box and put it in my hand.

"Then can you gave this to her."

"Sure," I smiled as I put my hands in my lap. I took a deep breath. "Sebastian I need to-" *Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong* I looked up at the clock to see it was midnight. "I'm sorry but I have to go," I got up and went to the balcony rail as Kaji went into my hand. "Ready?" she gave me a nod and I through her off the balcony. She transformed into her true form and waited for me to get on her back. I was about to when Sebastian's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He came towards me as I climbed over the rail, like a tomboy would, and accidentally left one of my shoes on the balcony.

"Sebastian I had a great time and made you'll find out soon that your princess was probably closer than you think," I winked at him as we left for home.

Thank god we got there before anyone else did. I flopped down on my bed with the ring box still in my hand thinking whether or not to marry him. I opened the box, took the ring out, and put it on my left ring finger. If only you could see me now mother, I'm engaged to a prince. I sat up on my bed and took the other glass slipper off my foot and put it in my drawer. I went over to my desk and drew the exact dress I wore tonight as the nightmares came into the house. I quickly changed back into the ball gown before leaving my room to greet them.

"Welcome home. How was the ball," I asked though I already knew the answer to it.

"Awful this chick with a rat on her shoulder just strolled in and took my man," Grell said.

"Oh my Ciel what happened to your hair and why weren't you at the ball?" Angelina said as Grell and Angela smirked.

"Well, you have your daughters to blame for that," I took my hand out from behind my back to show a video camera.

"What we didn't do anything," they screamed.

"Oh yeah then what's this a ghost?" I put the video on and it showed them cutting up my dress and cutting off my hair. Oh yes revenge was mine.

**I hoped you liked it there is another chapter after this one so don't worry.**


	6. Temper Temper

**Sup I'm guessing if you got this far, you actually like this story  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

_Ciel's point of view.  
_

_"Ciel wake up,"_ Kaji nudged my cheek as I woke up.

"Why?" I turned over.

_"Because I overheard that Sebastian is coming to see if you fit the glass slipper you left at the party,"_ I jumped out of bed.

"But how does he know, he looked clueless when I was giving him all those hints last night," I went over to my closet that had my mother's dress. It was a pink Victorian dress(image the dress Ciel wore in episode four of season 1).

_"So you're finally going to wear your mother's dress. You must really like him," _Kaji jumped up on my shoulder as I started to blush.

"It's not like that!" I said as I got out of my pajamas and put the dress on with some help from Kaji in her demon form.

_"Yeah sure that's totally why you accepted the engagement ring Sebastian gave to you," _Kaji snickered

"Oh shut up," I said as Angelina came into my room.

"Why Ciel, you're finally wearing your mother's dress. That dress took a lot of time and hard work to make."

"I know that," I started to walk outside on the balcony.

"You know I might be the only person that knows this, but you were the young lady Sebastian was dancing with last night, And by judging by the beautiful ring on your ring finger, he proposed to you, but doesn't know it," She came over to me on the balcony.

"Yeah you're right yet you should of saw his face when he started to put the puzzle together but then it broke in to pieces," I smiled but then it disappeared when Grell came in jumping with joy as Angela came into my room angry. "What's the matter guys? Jealous?" (Sorry I had to put that in there)

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came in here to tell mother I've found my prince, his name is William," Grell said daydreaming.

"You little brat! You stole my man, I'll make you pay for it," Angela took her hand out from behind her back to reveal a knife as Kaji jumped off the balcony and I got up on the rail standing towards Angela.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me if you can," I watched as she charged at me and when she was ten feet away from me, I leaned backwards on purpose off the balcony and landed on Kaji. "Good girl," I patted her back as she took me to the garden.

_"You know sometimes I can't understand them," _Kaji said landing on the ground. _"First Grell is mean to you and now she's lovey-dovey with Prince William, and Angela, woah girl look out for her. She's gone from mean to a psycho."_

"Well if you ask me, I believe she'll never find her prince charming if she doesn't change the way she asks."

_"And speaking of prince charming, here comes yours right now."_

"What? What are you talking abou-"

"Ciel, is that you?" I turned around to see Sebastian standing in front of me with the slipper in his hand.

"Good evening, _Prince_ Sebastian," I smirked as I gave him a quick courtesy.

"Good evening Ciel," He said as he looked at me weird. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"Well, I didn't want to cut it, but I can't change the past."

"It looks cute short and you simple look magnificent in that dress," Sebastian smirked as I blushed.

"Well, let me take you inside," I turned around and started to head towards the house with Sebastian following behind me as we went inside.

"Would you follow me into the board room and then we'll talk," I pointed to the room across the hall.

"So do you like the ring?" Sebastian smirked as my face grew red.

"Y-yes I do. It's beautiful," I smiled as I admired the ring.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," He said as we continued to walk towards the board room and once I opened the door, I wished I hadn't.

"Ciel, you actually did something useful for me," Angela walked up to me.

"And what would that be?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You've brought me my prince and for that, I am grateful because," She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "If you didn't, I would have to punish you for taking my man," She pulled away smirking.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," I loved the look on her face when I said that. "Angela, you have to realize," I leaned in closer to her ear. "I don't have to listen to you. You may be my stepsister, but you can't have what doesn't belong to you. Not everything can be yours. No matter how hard you try to claim it and make it yours, you'll will never have it. So you better give up trying to claim it and actually get a life instead of wanting something that's not yours because," I started to smirk. "With that attitude, you will never find someone that will love you for you and not from - Argh," I grabbed my stomach in pain and fell to my knees.

"Shut up you don't know what you are talking about!" Angela yelled as Sebastian came over to me worried.

"Yes...Yes...I do," I managed to say in between coughs. "What you are showing right now, you need to change it or you are going lash out at the wrong person and end up getting-" I gasped as she kicked me in the stomach.

"I said shut up you worthless piece of crap! You shouldn't even be talking, you are a tomboy! No one is ever going to love you, boys don't like girls like you!" She screamed as she continued to kick me.

By now I was on my side trying to stop her from kicking me as I braced myself for the next kick, but strangely it never came. I weakly looked up and saw that Sebastian had stopped her from kicking me again. (You guys image how he did stop her and then tell me in a review please) Then Angelina came running into the room will Grell behind her and she came over to me.

"Grell go to your sister, help Sebastian," Angelina yelled as Grell went over to Angela and Sebastian and helped restrain her. "Oh god. You'll be alright child all we need to do is take you to a hospital," She took a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911 as I coughed up blood.

_"Ciel!" _Kaji screamed as she came to my side._ "Don't die! Please don't die on me, Ciel!"_ She started to cry

"It'll be OK Kaji, just watch. I'm not going to give in...that...easily..." I went unconscious and the last thing I heard was Kaji's scream.

**I'm so cruel aren't I? I would appreciate reviews on how you thought this chapter was good or not. **


	7. A Fairytale gone wrong

**What's up Bro's. Sorry of the long wait for this chapter but I was busy with other things. Oh and to prove of how much of a Kuroshitsuji fan I am, I got a Sebastian plushie for my birthday and heads up I say hell in this and in the beginning Ciel is kind of a...Um...Let's just say a real teenage girl with emotions, so yeah. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If Yana Toboso were to give me the title of ownership for this anime and manga, two things might happen: I will probably die or it will obviously be a dream. v.v sadness.  
**

_Ciel's point of view._

_"Huh...W-where...Where the hell am I?" I yelled as I looked around the open nothingness. "S-Sebastian?" I called his name hoping that he would come to me. "Sebastian!" I yelled and I soon heard someone chuckling behind me._

_"Haha..."  
_

_"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
_

_"Haha...Hmm. Little Ciel...I wouldn't waste your time calling him..."  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"He's not going to come for you ever again."  
_

_"No...No you're wrong...He...He wouldn't leave, I just know it! You're just telling me lies and trying to make me believe you! It's not working."  
_

_"Oh but he did leave you, poor little Ciel. I'll show you your 'Lover'." A picture appeared in front of me and it showed Sebastian on it as it started to move then it showed Sebastian walking down a beach with his arm around another girl. I fell to my knees as the tears I couldn't hold back rolled down my face. "Now and forever alone in this world, with no one to love and no one's love in return. Poor Ciel...Can't accept the she's been harshly rejected by the man she loved and replaced by another girl."  
_

_"Y-you're wrong...You're wrong...You're wrong!" I yelled as I stood back on my feet. "Sebastian wouldn't do that to me and leave me alone in this world. If I have to I will follow him down to hell if he wanted me to. He wouldn't leave me for another girl like that, it's impossible to think."  
_

_"Well then Ciel...Think again." Everything went silent until I heard Sebastian's voice  
_

_"Ciel, I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings but I guess there's no choice in this matter. I don't love you," My chest started to hurt as I started to breathe deeply. "I don't know how you ever thought that I could love you in return, but the thought of us being in a relationship is...Just revolting to me. You're nice and everything but I don't love you that way, and I know that I will never love you that way because I can't stand to look at you," I clenched my hand over my heart as it was getting harder and harder to breathe as his words kept repeating and echoing around the room.  
_

_"Stop!" I screamed as my legs gave way underneath me.  
_

"Is she getting any better?" Angelina asked Sebastian who was sitting in a chair next to me on my bed.

"The doctor said she is getting better, but there is one problem," Sebastian said sadly.

"What's that?"

"She might never wake up," Sebastian looked over at me as Angelina gasped shocked.

"S-she won't ever wake up?" She said shakily as started towards the door. "I'm going to make some drinks," And with that she left the room leaving me with a depressed Sebastian.

"Ciel...Ciel you have to fight this, you can't just give up on living when you know there is people waiting for you here, including me. I don't know what I would do if you didn't wake up from this," Sebastian started to hold my hand. "Angelina, Kaji, and me are waiting for you to wake up. We all are worried sick about you and the fact that you won't wake up...Please Ciel fight this," A lone tear fell down his face as he quickly wiped it away and left the room to find Angelina.

_"Sebastian, is that really true? Then why am I here if all I need to do is wake up?" I stood up and started to walk around trying to find a way out, but ended up with nothing. "Ugh! How do I leave this place!?" I yelled and then there was foot steps behind me._

_"There is a way out but it might be difficult for you Ciel."  
_

_"And you are?"  
_

_"Oh I am Shiwase, I'm a dream demon and I'm here to help you Ciel."  
_

_"How do I know that you aren't tricking me?" I crossed my arms as she sighed.  
_

_"Because if I was tricking you, I wouldn't show you my true form would I? Anyway the way to get out is to get the man you call Sebastian back in here but in order for you to do that you have to leave your body. I will stay here and keep you alive while you go get him," She smiled.  
_

_"What do you mean keep me alive?"  
_

_"Once your soul leaves your body you are dead, my job is to help people that are in a deep sleep and can not wake up, wake up. You are going to have to trust me to get this to work, or it will fail and it won't be for a while before I come back here to help you. Now go," She flicked her wrist at me and I appeared in my room staring at my body. "You have four hours to get back here with him before you die." I nodded and left the room and found Sebastian talking to Angelina.  
_

"The doctor said if she ever wakes up it's going to be a miracle," Sebastian said sadly as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his.

"Sebastian."

**Cliffhanger! :D OK so the next chapter I believe will be the last one or something. Please review.**


	8. A happy ending

**Hey what's up Bros! OK I've gotten some awesome reviews from you guys, one of you guys pointed out something cool and I'm not going to point out any spoilers because I'm just mean like that. :D oh and if you are waiting for a new chapter for my other story A Normal Day? Nope Forget That Crap! well...I'm sorry to say I'm still working on it and it's like over four thousand words and yes there will be some SebbyXCiel later in the story because again I'm mean like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides the weird random dream demon and the plot for this story. V.V  
**

_Ciel's point of view.  
_

"Sebastian," I pulled my hand away from his and started to move away when I heard something I wasn't expecting.

"Ciel?" Sebastian started to look around. "I could of sworn I just heard her voice."

"But I didn't hear anything," Angelina said taking a sip of her tea as I went back to Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Sebastian, can you actually hear me?" I yelled.

"I must be thinking about it then, I miss her too much," Sebastian sighed.

"So you're telling me that you can't hear me," I clenched my fists at my side and the things on the fireplace started to shake. "You need to check your hearing if you can't hear me! You're a demon aren't you, your senses are more advanced than two-hundred humans combined together, So start acting more like a demon than us humans, damn-it!" I yelled as the things on fireplace flew on the ground and broke causing Sebastian to stand up surprised.

"Ciel? I can hear you, where are you?" Sebastian stood up.

"Finally! I'm right in front of you, idiot."

"Can you really hear her?" Angelina exclaimed loudly as she stood up and Sebastian nodded. "Oh my gosh! Ciel are you alright, do you need anything?"

"Yes I need you Sebastian."

"For what I'll do anything to help you, Ciel."

"Well, I'm currently being kept alive by a dream demon to find you cause she said you're the only one to help me walk up."

"Ciel, I'm sorry to say this, but there has never been a dream demon to exist," Sebastian said calmly as I figured things out in my head, then it hit me.

"Then who is with my body?" I was completely shocked beyond imagination until I recovered and quickly went over to the door. "Come on Sebastian there's someone or something with my body," I yelled and he followed me to my room as I went back into my body where the so called dream demon was. _"So tell me the truth, demon! You're not a dream demon those things never even existed!" I yelled at her as she begun laughing sinisterly._

_"Hahahaha...Hmm, I can't believe you actually fell for it, but you are correct there is no such thing as a dream demon, I just made that up," She turned around and faced me._

_"Why did you trick me like that? I actually trusted you," I yelled angrily._

_"And that was a horrible decision to make because you see," Shiwase walked over to me and tilted my head up by my chin. "I'm the one that is keeping you in this position, my dearest Ciel."_

_"What do you mean, demon?" I slapped her hand away from my face._

_"I'm the reason you are in this state," She rubbed the back of her hand down the side of my face. "The one that put you in this coma..." She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "Was me," She pulled away smirking._

_"Why did you do this to me?" I said sternly as I slapped her hand away again._

_"For three reason. One because I was ordered to. Two I want to make you entirely mine, and third I want to make that demon suffer like I did."_

_"Who ordered you to?"_

_"I was ordered by my master, Jigoku the demon of (flowers, sunshine, and rainbows! dun dun dunnnnnn. *manly voice* Shut or I'll throw...this...flower...at...you.*holds up flower, throws* Take that *In the gayest voice ever* [gay people rock]) misery."_

"Jigoku...the demon of...misery sent you?" I mumbled as Sebastian watched me say it.

"No...Ciel! You have to wake up now! That demon is dangerous to humans like you!" Sebastian started to shake me lightly but I didn't wake up.

_"Just shaking you won't be enough," Shiwase snickered._

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"Ever heard of Sleeping Beauty? She could only be awakened by her true love's kiss, but Sebastian will never know how to break the spell. Once it's broken, I vanish completely because that's how my master made this spell," Shiwase smirked. _

_"True love's...kiss?" I mumbled then closed my eyes and concentrated.  
_

"S...Sebas...tian...Sebastian," I softly said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yes?"

"I...I need you...to k-kiss me," I was blushing on the inside.

"Alright Ciel," He leaned in closer and closer to me until the distant between our lips closed and disappeared as he kissed me.

_"Your life is over, Shiwase," I smirked evilly as everything was shaking like there was an earthquake happening._

_"But how could you beat me, you're just a puny weak human!" She yelled.  
_

_"Well you underestimated us humans, we have these things called emotions. Some even believe in true love and it's rarely you ever find it. I never thought I would be able to find true love because of how I act and dress, let alone," I walked up to a door that popped up, opened it, and as I saw my bedroom, I turned around to face her before I left. "Be able to fall in love with Prince Sebastian," I saw her burn up in flames as I walked through the door.  
_

"Sebas-tian?" I slowly opened my eyes only to get a receive a hug from him.

"I'm glad you're back, Ciel," He whispered in my ear.

"It's good to be back here and out of that hell hole. Thank you Sebastian," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"The only thing I did was kiss you."

"And that's what broke the spell and killed Shiwase," I smiled a bit as Angelina came in the room.

"Oh my gosh you're awake Ciel. It's a miracle!" She said loudly.

**_(Two weeks later)_**

"Do you Sebastian Michaelis, take Ciel Phantomhive to be your wife, in sickness and health, for rich and poor?"

"I do," Sebastian smiled at me.

"And do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take Sebastian Michaelis to be your husband, in sickness and health, for rich and poor?"

"I do," I said smiling back up at him. (I do not know how these go so bare with me)

"If anyone rejects to these two, Please speak now or forever hold your peace. You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian smiled happily as he moved the veil out of my face, wrapped his arm around my waist, lifted my chin up with his other hand, leaned in, and kissed me on the lips as everyone cheered happily for us. He picked me up bridal-style and took me to our limo. He put me back on the ground so I could throw the boutique and guess who caught it, none other than Grell as we got in the limo and went on our honeymoon. That night I asked Sebastian to turn me into a demon and he gladly did so.(Ciel is girly in this next part)

**_ (Five years later)_**

"Hiki be careful you might hurt yourself! Don't climb so high up!" I yelled as Hiki jumped down from the tree.

"Yes mommy," She said running towards me and when she was close enough, I picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle uncontrollably as Sebastian came up behind be and picked me up in his arms.

"Sebastian!" I said surprised. "Put me down," I smiled.

"But why?" Sebastian smirked.

"Because I don't want to overexert myself to much," I giggled as his eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"You mean?"

"Yep four months along," I smiled and he kissed me on the lips as he put us back on the ground. Then that moment ended when everything went white and my eyes shot open.

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian drew the curtains open on the window as I tried so hard to wipe the smile off my face but failed epically. "Young master, you seem to be unusually happy this morning, have a good dream?"

"It's nothing Sebastian," I said in my usual cold tone. "I wish to be dressed."

"Yes, My lord."

**Please don't hate me! If it makes you feel better I could try to make a sequel to this story or something, so please don't flame me. Review if you like this story and thank you so much for actually reading this. **


End file.
